justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Tornado
A tornado is a type of natural disaster in Just Cause 4. Description Main article (at wikipedia): Link. In real life, tornadoes are a cyclone of powerful swirling winds. They can be formed in a few different ways, with the most powerful tornadoes coming from supercells, a type of thunderstorm that rotates, but often also occur in lines of thunderstorms called squall lines, or tropical systems such as hurricanes. They are most common in the United States' tornado alley and dixie alley, the nicknames for where tornadoes tend to form, but tornadoes appear on almost every continent. Tornadoes seen elsewhere are normally very rare and much weaker, at times barely even causing any damage. Tornado alley has over 300 tornadoes annually, but most of these only last for less than an hour and cause no significant damage. Some storms can have multiple small tornadoes. The most powerful tornadoes (EF5 and EF4 on the EF Scale, which measures tornado intensity) can be powerful enough to rip entire trees out of the ground, demolish buildings and cause otherwise absolute destruction to any populated area, but most tornadoes are much weaker. In Solís Tornadoes are common in Solís, where they may be natural, but are reportedly mainly created by a weather-controlling super-weapon used by the Black Hand. These tornadoes are powerful enough to destroy bridges and rip Sphere Tanks from their foundations. It has been reported that they will spawn randomly at times outside of mission content. The direction and pace will never be the same based on the current APEX game engine and the games dynamic weather model. The player will be able to spawn the tornado at will in Zona Tres, just like being able to control the lightning storm at Zona Dos, Sandstorm in Zona Uno and blizzard at Illapa. Getting close to a tornado will destroy any vehicle, but it's safe for Rico to pass through it. But it can cause him to be thrown around or circle around the tornado to gain speed. According to the map icon for Santa Levi: "This densely-populated town has astronomical insurance rates due to the frequency of tornadoes in Valle Río." Missions involving a tornado Several missions involve, or heavily rely on the tornado as a core gameplay element. These are the "Windwalker" missions that involve the setup and shenanigans that culminate with "Operation Windwalker". *César's Theory. *Windwalker: The Stormchaser. *Windwalker: Diversion. *Operation Windwalker. Trivia *Tornadoes can have their courses changed through the use of wind cannons. *Other examples of storm types in the Just Cause game series: **Hantu Island in Just Cause 2 is always surrounded by a storm. **The eDEN Spark is a weapon in the Just Cause 3 DLC Bavarium Sea Heist that generates bursts of lightning. **The Stingray generates thunderstorms. **Lightning storm is a type of storm that can be seen in Just Cause 4. **Sandstorm is a type of storm that can be seen in Just Cause 4. Gallery JC4 leaked artwork (muscle car, mountains and tornado).jpg|Artwork. JC4 trailer screenshot (tornado at a town).png|Screenshot. JC4 trailer screenshot (Rico looks at a tornado).png|Scene from one of the earlier trailers. JC4 artwork (Rico in the sky with an SMG).png|Artwork. Tornado near Nuova Voz (panoranic trailer).jpg|Tornado near Nuova Voz. JC4 fighter and tornado.png JC4 concept art.png|Concept art. Airliner in Tornado.png|EM-979 Airliner being destroyed. JC4 promotional artwork (tornado in the countryside).png|Tornado on the front lines. JC4 tip (control the tornado).png|Control the tornado after Operation Windwalker. See more tips at Just Cause 4 General gameplay tips. Videos Category:Content Category:Weather Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause 4